Allie Arc
This arc takes place from late August to mid October. Ash Sheridan is arrested while torturing Allie Mlinger and Coty Logan. She is tormented by the two, which makes her focus all her attention on getting revenge. She develops a crush on her psychiatrist, Jonathan Crane, and meets Aleenya Mlinger after being released, who also wants revenge against Allie. Allie learns of Crane's villainy while making an antidote to Ash's toxin, and is ultimately killed by Aleenya with the help of Ash and Crane. Next Arc: Arkham Arc Allie Mlinger and Coty Logan The RP starts with Allie Mlinger and Ash Sheridan meeting on the streets of Gotham. Coty Logan has begun a demonstration to attempt to incite the citizens of Gotham to follow in Batman’s footsteps and stop the crime all around them. Ash taunts Coty afterwards, and gets into a fight with her, using Allie as a hostage. She ends up using her pain toxin on the two of them, but is arrested while gloating. Upon their recovery, Allie and Coty decide to talk to Ash in order to hear her motives. They violently begin questioning her, under permission of Scarlett Jaide, and Ash starts losing control of her composure, which draws her into a panic that lasts for the rest of the arc. Ash breaks down in front of Allie, which warrants her transfer to Arkham Asylum. Ash finds herself unable to break out of her panic until her doctor, Jonathan Crane, arrives. Because of his calming effect and good looks, she develops a crush on him. However, she still has the sense to partially lie to him about her background. In the meantime, Allie decides to enlist Lucius Fox’s help to create an antidote to Ash’s toxin. She learns they will need a sample of the toxin, so she goes to visit Ash in Arkham. Ash is less than helpful, as she blames Allie for her current panicked state, but Crane offers his help upon hearing the plan. He uses his position to obtain some of the confiscated toxin from the police. Coty is also taken in by the police for her previous display, and is given a hefty fine for illegally using fireworks. Allie successfully creates the antidote to Ash’s toxin with Fox, but does not tell Crane like she promised. A villain never mentioned again kidnaps a child and threatens to kill him if Ash is not released from Arkham within the week. Jean Arlanda arrives at Arkham to release Ash, who successfully angers Crane before leaving. Aleenya Mlinger uses the chaos of this to escape from Arkham as well. Upon Ash’s release, she runs into Allie and Coty once again. She has every intention to leave them alone and go home, but Allie angers Ash into attacking her while waiting for the police to arrive. Allie flees when it is clear that Ash will win, confused as to why the police never arrived. Ash storms away, but is interrupted by Coty and her sense of justice. Injured from the fight with Allie, Ash loses the fight with Coty and is tortured until she apologizes for her villainy. Coty is not seen again for quite some time, and it is assumed she left town, unable to pay the fine she was given. Allie Mlinger and Scarecrow On her way home, Allie is confronted by Scarecrow about creating the antidote. He threatens her so that she will stay away from his toxin. After the stress of this, Allie begins to suspect that Crane is Scarecrow. When she finally makes it home, her sister, Aleenya, pays a call and tricks Allie into admitting that she has made an antidote to Ash’s toxin. Allie confronts Crane the next day, who threatens to specifically target her if she reveals his identity. Aleenya later uses the convenient knowledge (or lack thereof) of Sheridan’s location to share this information and create an ally. Ash offers to let Aleenya stay in the spare bedroom of her house. Still panicked from Coty’s torture, and her crush on Crane, Ash has nightmares and Aleenya suggests they go out to clear Ash’s mind. Ash explains her crush on Crane while they eat at IHOP, and becomes flustered when he coincidentally ends up eating there as well. They leave quickly, but run into Allie. Aleenya is unwilling to harm her sister at this time, so leaves while Ash chases down Allie. Scarecrow, who has followed Ash upon realizing her identity, helps corner Allie. Allie reveals his identity to Ash, who becomes flustered again, but still attacks Allie. Crane gasses the both of them, and kidnaps Allie. Cate Hunter and Ash Sheridan Cate Hunter, who lives nearby, hears the screaming and finds Ash unconscious. Recognizing Ash from their high school, Cate carries Ash into her apartment. Ash is overjoyed to be united with an old friend, but has to reveal that she is known as a sadistic murderer. Ash explains what has been going on in Gotham for her old friend, and offers to leave to protect Cate. Cate decides to walk Ash part of the way home, but as they are doing so, they are attacked and kidnapped by the Joker. Stuff happens over the course of a few days. Not quite sure what besides Allie being tortured by Crane. It ends with Cate and Ash escaping from the Joker’s house, and as payback for kidnapping them, Ash has decided to kidnap him. She is unsure of what to do with him, so just puts him inside a closet and forgets about him for a while, and tells Aleenya that Scarecrow took Allie. Allie’s Death The next night, Allie manages to escape from Crane’s house, though he catches her not far away. He takes her to a strategically placed abandoned warehouse, where Ash and Aleenya arrive soon after. Allie unmasks Crane, and fights with Ash and Aleenya. Aleenya kills Allie without warning, leaving Ash in a bad mood. Aleenya convinces Ash to come with her and rob something to relieve her tension, but Ash is strained from not having any time to relax after all this, and angry about not being the one to kill Allie. Ash goes along with it nonetheless. Julia and Kevin Ash insists on staying home the next day, so Aleenya leaves to go find her own fun. She finds Crane on the streets and blackmails him for some fear toxin. He agrees to meet with her that night in order to hand it over. Aleenya takes Ash with her to get the fear toxin, and upon seeing Crane, Ash becomes cold and angry again. Crane tries to attack them, but they easily overpower him and take the toxin. Ash convinces Aleenya to leave without hurting him. The two torture a couple, Julia and Kevin, and kill Kevin. Aleenya leaves a message for the police informing them that she killed Allie, as well as carving “Aleenya killed Kevin” into Julia’s arm. Soundtrack Everyone @ Allie * Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescence * Bitter Taste - Three Days Grace * Everybody's Fool - Evanescence * Not Ready To Make Nice - The Dixie Chicks * Ignorance - Paramore * You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring * I Hate U - Simon Curtis * Liar Liar (Burn In Hell) - The Used * Gift For You - Celldweller * Dead To Me - Melanie Martinez * Milk and Cookies - Melanie Martinez Ash & Crane (ultimate angst edgelord pro™) * The Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin * Breath - Breaking Benjamin * Lose Control - Evanescence * Breathe Into Me - Red Aleenya & Ash * Killer - The Ready Set * Sooner or Later - Breaking Benjamin * The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance * City - Hollywood Undead * Time For Tea - Emilie Autumn General Angst (middle school in a nutshell folks) * Until the End - Breaking Benjamin * Comatose - Skillet * Whispers in the Dark - Skillet * Monster - Skillet * Turn It Off - Paramore * Mother Murder - Hollywood Undead Category:Plot